Garage Sale
by TheRealKira
Summary: Nezumi and Shion meet at a garage sale. Nezumi offers a toy rat to Shion in return for a date. Shion refuses, but Nezumi wont give up. Will he win Shion's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I really wanted to write another No. 6 story so here it goes. By the way, in my last No. 6 story I think I wrote Sion insted of Shion, so I apoligize. This story is taking place in a world where they live like we do now. I apoligize if anyone's ooc. Enjoy :3**

_**Nezumi**_

It was a nice summer morning. A Saturday to be exact. My mother had forced me to watch her stupid yard sale while she went shopping for tonights dinner. I didn't really pay much attention to the customers, they could of been stealing for all I knew. I just sat there and read a random book I grabbed off my shelf.

"Excuse me," A voice called making me look up from my book. In front of me stood a boy with snow white hair and red eyes. His body was covered wit hweird pinkish strips, but besides that, he wasn't that bad looking.

"What?" I asked a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"How much is this?" He held up a small white robotic rat that I had made a few years ago. I looked at it in horror.

"That's not for sale." I snarled snatching it out of his hand.

"Oh, that sucks. I thought it was really cool. I've always wanted a pet rat, but my mom wont allow it. This looked so life like that I thought I could feel like I had a pet rat." The boy looked sad. I could tell he didn't want to give the rat back to me, but it was mine.

"No kidding." I muttered.

"My names Shion by the way." He said. I wanted him to go away, nut I didn't want to be rude.

"Like the flower?" I asked stiffling a laugh.

"Yes, my mother likes flowers. What's your name."

"Nezumi."

"Cool name. So, um could I have that rat?" Shion asked blushing.

"Take it." I said shoving it into his cheast.

"Really? Thank you!" He cried. Shion suprised me by wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I didn't know what to do, So I just sat there my arms at my side.

"How much do I owe you?" He asked releasing me from the hug.

"You can have it if you go on a date with me." I smiled.

"A date?" He asked confused. "But we're both guys."

I stared at him like he was an idiot. "What's your point?" I asked.

"I can't go out with a guy." He said.

"Why not?" I asked. Shion was starting to piss me off. He couldn't just go on a stupid date with me?

"Because-"He started, but I cut him off with a kiss. Within a second, he pushed me away. "Never mind, I don't want the rat." He said blushing. He put the little white rat on the table, and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**With the release of the No.6 manga in English, I thought I should release a new chapter of this story.**

God, some guys were just way too skittish. He couldn't just accept the date and allow me to kiss him, could he? No, he had to go all out and act as if it's a huge deal when in all actuality, it's not. It was just a kiss, it's not like I was asking him to marry me or anything. Whatever, it wasn't a big deal. It was just a random guy anyway. Who cares if he was a bit cute?

Mother had decided that her garage sale was going to last all weekend. She had also decided that I would watch the garage sale all weekend. So for three days I was going to be stuck outside in the heat dealing with a bunch of people instead of enjoying my summer break in my room reading a book.

I guess I could survive with that, my mom would probably not notice if I took about ten bucks from the money we made every day. I could at least use the money to get a few new books or something.

"Hey…Nezumi?" A voice said snapping you out of your thoughts. You look up from your book to find the same white haired kid you saw at the garage sale the day before.

"What do you want? I told you, I'm not selling you the rat unless I get a date." I told him.

"It's just that, I really want that rat, but I don't really want to go on a date with you because it would be weird." Shion mumbled.

"Then go on a date with me." It wasn't up for debate, and Shion would know that soon enough. I wanted that date, and he wanted the rat. We could easily come to some agreement.

"Look, Nezumi, you're nice, but I don't want to go on a date with you…I don't want to be, you know…that." He whispered.

I broke out into laughter. "You mean gay? It's not a big deal. If you aren't than the date wouldn't mean anything and it'll just be a friendly outing between two guys that hardly know each other, and one of them has romantic intentions while the other doesn't."

"But…I think I am. I really liked that kiss and I want to do it again really badly but I'm scared…"

"There's nothing to be scared of, if you like someone then something as trivial as gender shouldn't get in the way."

"Okay." He said after a few moments of thought. "I'll go on the date with you, but I still wasn't the rat."

"I wouldn't think of cheating you out of your rat." You smirk, before pressing a quick peck to his cheek. "See you tonight."


End file.
